zombieclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
Rules Overall Rules There is no warning, no kick, just a permanent ban for any of the activities listed below. This is the one and only warning. If you think that you have been banned unfairly, please visit www.zomebieclan.co.uk to request your unban and/or speak to an admin on TeamSpeak. #'Hacking' #'Cheating' #'Exploiting' #'Being kicked after 3 times' #'Metagaming' Exploits #Escaping jail, by any mean other then paying bail,serving your sentance, or helicopter extraction. #Killing yourself / leaving the game to get out of roleplay. #Duping items and/or money. If someone sends you an extremely high amount of money randomly, report it to an admin immediately. Not reporting it could mean you get banned '''instead of the person that sent it to you. #Using hacked items even if you '''didn't hack to acquire them. #'Abusing '''bugs or game mechanics for 'any and all personal gain.' Civilian Rules Performing any of the items listed below may result in a result a removal from the server and/or a ban based on admin discretion Vehicle Rules All Vehicles #'Purposefully''' running people over without a role-play reason. There are accidents and these will be reviewed by a police officer. #Purposefully positioning oneself in front of a vehicle to cause harm to oneself including death. #'Ramming' into other vehicles in order to cause an explosion. #Trying to enter a vehicles that doesn't belong to you, to cause grief to the owner. #Stealing a vehicle with the purpose of destroying it. Aircraft #Ramming an aircraft into anything. #Flying to low over the main city (200m) #Flying to low over a city (100m) #Stealing a helicopter #'Exception to rules 2 and 3,' if 'you are landing in the city #Exception to rule 4, if the aircraft has stayed unlocked for '''more than 60 seconds '''you can take it. Watercraft Anything stated below is grounds for a ticket, if its continued, its grounds for an arrest. #Pushing boats without permission #Pushing a boat with an intention of harming someone. #Running over swimmers #Stealing a cop Speedboat Interactions with Officers #Looking into an officers backpack is only an a'rrest. Constantly doing this will result in you being banned for trolling #Broadcasting the location of an officer in order to help other players #Taking up arms and killing officers in town and elsewhere with no CLEAR roleplay '''reason. See RDMing #Following and/or harassing officers for extended periods of time. #Actively blocking officers from performing their duties. Random DeathMatching (RDMing) #Killing anyone without role-play causes #If you are not part of of a rebellion, leave the area. Because if you are causality of the firefight, it won't be consider RDMing #Killing someone to '''protect yourself '''is not RDMing #Killing a person because they didn't give you '''some small amount '''of money No fire zones The following areas a "no fire zones" firing a weapon is an Illegal act. #Donator shop #Cop Spawn #Civilian Spawn Donator shop Anything purchased at the donator shop '''is not to be resold '''to another player on the server under '''any circumstances. New life Failure to follow any of these rules my result in a removal from the server based on admin discretion. Rules #If you are killed by a cop or an enemy gang it is a new life #If you die, you''' cannot seek revenge #If you are '''RDM'd, it is not a new life #If you click respawn, it is not a new life #Anything that results in an accidental 'death because of a cop/gang/rebel is a new life #'Purposefully killing '''yourself to get out of a situation is not a new life #If you are killed during a cop/gang/rebel incident, you '''may not '''return to that area for 20 mins''' Examples #Killed while robing the bank by a fellow gang member is a new life, killed by a random citizen is not #If you are killed by gang during a firefight, you cannot seek revenge on the gang #If you stay in town while their is a pre-planned rebel attack, and are killed, it is not a new life #If you are stuck somewhere and want to get back to town fast, clicking respawn doesn't count as a new life #If you are accidentally killed by a cop while he was chasing a dirty rebel down the road, then it is a new life #If you kill yourself while in the back of a police truck while being arrested, not only is that ban-able, but it is also not a new life #If you were gathering apples from the apple farm and were killed their, you must gather from a different one for the next 20 mins. Cop Rules Vehicles General Rules Aircraft #No aircraft can land within the city, not on a helipad, without authorization from the highest ranking officer online #The only places you are permitted to land is at area's marked by a marker. #A helipad can be closed during a police operation, however''' only for a short time''' (10 mins.) #Aircraft can land in the field/hills to the east of town #No aircraft can fly low (less than 200 meters) ever the city without authorization from the highest ranking officer online. #No aircraft can hold/hover over the city unless their is a active police operation #No aircraft can land on a road Watercraft #A cop boat should be parked''' reasonably on the shore #A speedboat may be used to assist in an emergency, however the attached weapons can '''only be '''used to shoot confirmed targets Impounding #Vehicles in a parking area (not main square) should not be impounded without reasonable time #Vehicles that are abandoned or broken with no driver in the near area can be impounded #Any vehicle that hasn't moved in a fair amount of time (5 mins) should be impounded Illegal Vehicles The following vehicles are illegal and use of lethal force, only to disable the vehicle, is authroized #Ifrit #Ka-60 Chopper #Littlebird The following vehicles are illegal without proper authorization from the owner #Speedboat #Hunter #Police Offroad #Strider Daily Tasks Patrolling #A cop is allowed''' to patrol any area such as roads and/or towns. #Patrols can not '''include '''illegal areas. Checkpoint #The main purpose of checkpoints are to help prevent illegal activity '''and promote safety. #A checkpoint must consist of three officers and two vehicles. #A checkpoint must be at least 300 meters away from an illegal area, the only exception is '''police checkpoint three #Checkpoints can only be set up on roads. #Checkpoints don't have to be marked on the map, but it does help other cops for refrence. Proper Checkpoint Procedures Bank Robbery #If the bank is getting robbed, any officer who is''' available MUST respond to stop it. #Patrolling offices should immediately move to the bank to assist, all small crimes can be dropped to assist in the bank robbery. #Lethal force should only be used if no alternate is available. #All civilians should be evacuated from the area immateriality. #Any civilian who interferes with the operation of the police can be detained and or arrested. #Once the robbery is over, and the area is secure, all cops must leave within the next 10 minutes Fighting Crime Counter Resistance #Any person who commits a rebellious act that is not detected by the server is still considered a wanted criminal and can be arrested. This information should also be passed out to other officers #Anyone found wearing rebel clothing, or in rebel vehicles are considered rebels. #Lethal force may be used against rebels only if they pose an immediate threat. #RMDing rules apply to both cops and rebels. #During times of increased rebel activity, marshal law may be declared only by a major or above. Raiding Vs. Camping Raiding Definition: a squad of police invading an area of high criminal activity in order to prevent the criminals from performing illegal acts #A raid must consist of at least 4 officers #One of the officers must be a supervisor #All civilians in the area may be restrained and searched. #If nothing illegal is found during the raid, you must let the civilians go #If anything illegal is found during a raid, an officer is allowed to arrest the civilians #Lethal force is only authorized is the cituation falls under the lethal force section #After a raid is finished, all officers must leave the area #After an area has been raided, whether it was sucessful or not, area cannot be raided again for 60 minutes starting from the end of the raid #Backup may be called in, however this cannot consits of fallen officers. (See new life rule) Camping Definition: a prolonged stay of an officer in an area #Camping of illegal areas is staying longer than needed after a riad, or watching ''and'' taking action aginst civilians entering the area #See Agia Marina rules for specific rules on officers staying inside the city #Checkpoints are not considered camping. Contracting #Only Majors and above may be a '''contractor '''and contract a civilian individual or group to assist police operations or serve as a guard of any important buildings (ie. the bank.) #Contracts with a group will persist even if the contractor is killed. #Contracts end when the contractor wants to end the contract, or if the officer leaves the Teamspeak. #The contractor may authorize the use of illegal weapons or vehicles for the contracts use, the use of these will end with the end of the contract. #The contractor must negotiate the price before and must pay at least half before, and the rest after. Failure to pay the second part will result in a demotion #If the individual or group breaks the law during the contract, the contract will be immediately terminated, and the individual or group shall be arrested, unless lethal force is needed. A ban/kick from the server may also be used depending on the severity of the case Arresting and Ticketing Arresting An arrest should only be made when a criminal is a danger to themselves or others #An officer has the option to either arrest or ticket a person, they can not do both. #You must inform the person why you are arresting them before you arrest them. #If a civilian is on the wanted list, they may be arrested. Do not attenpt to kill them unless leathal force is needed Ticketing #A ticket is a warning, if they break the law, but do not pose a threat to themselves or others, you may offer a ticket #Tickets should be reasonable and not ever exceed $10,000 #Ticket prices should be based off of crimes committed. See the ticket price section found here #Refusal to pay a proper ticket is grounds of an arrest #Giving illegitimate tickets is grounds for removal from the police department based on admin discretion Illegal section Areas #Any illegal area are marked on the map with red circles #Gang areas are not illegal, because of this, cops are allowed to enter without a raid, however they can't use this as an excuse to arrest people without a decent proable cause #Do not enter an illegal area unless it is a raid. See raiding #If you are on a chase and enter the rebel area, call for backup. #Officers are not allowed to camp an illegal area. Weapons The following weapons are allowed for a civilian to carry with the proper permit #P07 #Rook #SDAR #Any weapon that has properly by given by an admin, Ex. for an event. However the following is a list of weapons that are illegal to carry even with a permit. The person should be restrained and ticket, or arrested #MK-18 #MX (any kind) #Katiba #TRG ''A cop is not allowed to give a civilian his weapon for any reason.''' Items The following items are illegal for a civilian to poses and can ticketed or arrested #Turtle #Heroin #Marajuana #Caviar #Gilliesuit #Sturgeon #Cocaine (processed or unprocessed) Use of Force 'Lethal ''' A very important section, make sure to read it over before playing as a cop #Lethal force is only permitted for the protection of your, other officer's, or civillian life, if and only if non-lethal force would not be more effective #Discharging a weapon when not under threat, or while not in training, is strictly forbidden and any officer found preforming this action will be removed from the server and suspended from the APD #Failure to follow proper weapon discipline and procedure will result in a removel from the server and a suspension from the APD Non-lethal (taser) #Tasers should only be used to incapacitate non-complying civilian in order to restrain them #Random discharge of a taser will result in a suspension #Only use a taser in compliance with the laws and rules Teamspeak #All cops must be in the designated cop channel on the correct teamspeak server. Failure to do so will result in a removel from the server. (kick) #Joining Teamspeak before is recomended, but not required. Failure to join after 5 minutes will result in a removel from the server Rebel A rebel is one who rises in armed rebellion against a government/police. However, due to the small amount of police compared to the possible amount of rebels, all rebels must attack with a a reason. Being civil and useing common sense will make this server more fun for all. #A rebel must form a cell and declare intentions. This cell must share a common goal #All rebels must be on teamspeak for communication purposes #Rebellion does not excuse RDM, and preforming RDMing may result in a ban. #Rebellions must be role-played and must preform other activities other than robbing the bank #Use of explosives is permitted, however this does not included important buildings. #Do not place explosices on the road without an intention of using it in an attack #Rebellion is not an excuse to declare war on the police #Every action must have a vaild and solid roleplay reason #New Life rules still applies to all rebel activities Gang A gang is a group that can be formed while in a civilian. #Being in a gang is not illegal #Being in a gang area is not illegal #Gang wars are allowed, however the leaders must notify a moderator before an attack can take place. This is so it is not seen as RDM. #Gangs may not kill unarmed civilians, they are threatened. #Gangs may injure civilians if they do not comply, but they cannot kill Unwriten Rules "Cops can use ABR's if they are a donator and have achieved officer rank or above." "Whitelisted cops are only allowed to preform in rebel activity while on civ if they have permission from an admin, you only need to get permission once" Want to know the speed limit? "READ THE ROAD SIGNS" "Donator choppers are legal to have, but sometimes spawn with rebel texture." Back to Civilian Category:Rules